dnseafandomcom-20200214-history
Elena
Elena was the former queen of the Dark Elves, leaving behind her kind to serve the Red Army. She became the commander of the forces of the Red Army stationed near Calderock Village, leading alongside General Ummanba, and was among those who led the battle against the forces of Saint Haven during the Black Dragon Raid. She was well-known for her charisma, leading an army consisting of racial minorities such as goblins and orcs, and was responsible for the creation of Hobgoblins. History Elena of the Red Army Some time after leaving behind her Dark Elven sisters to work for the Red Army, she became one of the most powerful leaders of the Dragon Followers as one of the Seven Apostles. She was recruited by Feder, who approached her first to request her help to make his wish come true. Elena is reluctant, as she doesn't trust humans for the way they treat her species compared to the other elves, and Feder admits that this is all his mistake. Elena is still doubtful, as she doesn't understand why Feder would want to rebuild the world if he was blessed by the Goddess, and Feder responds that he doesn't want to live in a world created by the Goddess' dream, but a world created with his own hands. Thinking the King is insane, Elena laughs, but finds him interesting and decides to join his cause. Feder promises Elena that he will secure a place for the dark elves to live. Elena led the Red Army against the armies that oppose the Black Dragon Karas, and while the Six Heroes battled the Black Dragon, she faced the Silver Dragon Argenta. Although she survived the battle, she was so astonished with Argenta's fighting skills that she considered her as her greatest rival, something that Argenta never acknowledged. Soon after the defeat of Karas and Velskud's betrayal, Elena appears to bring the latter to their Master. Both were never heard of until the events of the main storyline. Pursuit for Rose Both Elena and Ummanba were assigned once again at Calderock Village. This time, however, their mission is to capture the Prophet, a girl named Rose who lives in nearby Prairie Town. A small group of goblins and orcs under her command was more than necessary to take Rose away swiftly, and with the capture almost unopposed by Prairie Town's poor offense, Rose was taken to Sigh Canyon, where Rose's whereabouts were sealed by a particular piece of music laced with magic. She later captured the Player in an ambush during a visit to Forest Sanctuary, and puts on hold the voyage of the Nautilus by confiscating the flying ship's power device, although Chubaka's demise would allow the retrieval of the power device from the Road of No Return. Meanwhile, Elena started to amass a force consisting of the inhabitants of areas around Calderock Village, and it was sizable enough to catch the attention of the Free Adventurer's Guild. The Player's direct intervention slowed down Elena's plans dramatically with the destruction of the Hobgoblin Production Units scattered across the Church Ruins near Prairie Town and the downfall of Elena's strongholds near Cristal Stream. Downfall Elena's forces were drastically diminished after successive campaigns against her forces, and decided to fight the opposition herself at the Road of No Return. However, at the fall of her pet ogre Chubaka, in a desperate attempt to dispose of the materials she uses to create Hobgoblins, she came into contact with the same substance, and fell off a nearby cliff after becoming disoriented. Elena eventually mutates as an effect of being contaminated by the mysterious substance and retreats to Sanctuary Core, where after trying to take the Stone of Purity (as if in a desperate attempt to fulfill her tasks) fully transforms into a Dark Haze. As the Player tries to defeat Elena's new form, Grandpa Goblin, despite becoming a Hobgoblin, and his pet Hound help in defeating Elena and performs an act of sacrifice by throwing themselves into the cliff below Sanctuary Core, finally sealing her fate. Legacy of Turmoil With Elena's vacancy of the throne of the Queen of the Elves, the Dark Elves are consumed by chaos without a leader to pave the road to their next move. One of the chosen candidates to replace Elena to the throne, the benevolent Teleju, later revealed that Elena was once the Queen of the Dark Elves, abandoning her position for joining the ranks of the Red Army in order to raise the importance of Dark Elves, which had been experiencing prejudice throughout the years. However, Elena's abdication of the throne also caused the Dark Elves to fall into turmoil. Currently, the Dark Elves are split between Teleju, who unlike most Dark Elves are caring and interested in living alongside humans, and a fellow Dark Elf named Malaju, who carries a vengeful spirit against the human race. Counterparts In Dragon Nest: Shungeki no Sed :See Elena (Manga) Elena is referenced in the first volume by the Red Harpy Mistress after she is defeated by Sed, Okiron and Yuuri. She is finally introduced in the second volume, disguised a traveling human merchant called Lena who follows the trio for a brief moment aboard the Nautilus. In Dragon Nest: Warrior's Dawn and Throne of Elves :See Elena (Movie) While the Black Dragon Karas took the spotlight as the major threat among the people, Elena herself was in fact the main antagonist working in the shadows to secure the Black Dragon Jewel, being absent most of the time. She has a significantly different physicial appeareance, personality and role in the adaptation. While it's not explicity stated the reason why she needs the Black Dragon Jewel, it's presumably to become the Lord of the world. Elena is teased in the trailer of Throne of Elves as being the major antagonist again, planning to mess with the elves' ceremonies using the Black Dragon Jewel. She references Nerwin as her sister. Trivia *She shares her model with Teleju. *Elena dresses like the fire type dark elf enemies seen in dungeons. **Despite this, Elena's attacks are in fact thunder based. *Despite Ummanba being the final boss of Minotaur Nest, the Set given is based and named after her: The "Elf Queen's Corps" Set, because of Ummanba's true intention being avenging Elena. *In the Movie universe, the dark elves as a race do not exists. Elena was in fact a normal elf who lived in Anu Arendel until the war between the elves and humans broke, which she was guilty of. **While all of the elves shown in the movie universe are light skinned, green eyed and blond, Elena has a dark purple skin, white hair and red eyes. Errors *Despite one of her official artworks depicting her with red eyes and the chapter about her being called "Red-Eyed Dark Elf", Elena has yellow eyes in her in-game model, portrait and character artwork. **This oversight was fixed in a recent update. In other localizations Gallery Elena.png|Official artwork Velskud Elena Player Characters.jpg|With Velskud and the Main Characters Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Dark Elves Category:Dragon Followers Category:The Seven Apostles